


Hope

by alba17



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel finds hope in a moment of despair. (Spoilers for S1 finale.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: He's Dead, Jim.

Rachel watched in horror as the warheads arced across the screen towards their targets. Everything she’d fought for was in vain. There’d been so much death, so much unnecessary pain. She’d only wanted to stop it. She wanted to lay down and cry. How could Randall do this? It was insane.

She glanced over at Charlie, who was staring at the warheads’ path with wide blue eyes; the same eyes that had looked up at Rachel from her breast, the same eyes that had pleaded with her not to go on that long ago day when Rachel left her family, hoping to save them all. 

Charlie gave her a reason to live. While she had breath left in her body, she’d protect her daughter. As the bombs closed in, she said a prayer to a god she no longer believed in to save some part of the world for her daughter to live her life in happiness.


End file.
